Back in Traverse Town (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story)
This (Riku and Cody enters the First District of Traverse Town) Riku: Traverse Town? Why are we back? (He hears footsteps behind him) Cody: Joshua. Joshua: Nice of you to join us. Riku: What happened? Joshua: Trouble happened. I was hoping one of you could help. Riku: When did Sora and the other's get here? Joshua: Bravo, Riku. Why can't they be this quick on the uptake? Riku: Yeah, well. Sora's a little... (They laugh softly) Joshua: Now, let's get down to the problem. We've got a nasty Dream Eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. Not only that, it knows how to summon creatures like it--pretty powerful ones, too. The others are on a mission to stop it, but they need help. Riku: The others? You mean Shiki, Dora-Nichov and their friends? Joshua: That's right. They all found their Game partners, and Shiki is over fighting in the other Traverse Town. In fact, Sora and the other's are helping them out. Cody: Good to hear. So what can we do? Joshua: Actually, the Dream Eater just reappeared in the foundtain plaza. I sent Beat, El-Matadorq and their partner to face it. Riku: I'm on it. (Riku and Cody starts to leave) Joshua: Riku, Cody. There's something else you need to know. Riku: Hmm? Joshua: These three Traverse Towns separated by the Portal... I was under the impression they were parallel worlds, but it looks like I was wrong. Riku: Wrong how? Joshua: That's where it gets tricky. After you, the others and Sora left, Shiki and Dora-Nichov crossed the Portal to join their Game partner. Did you notice Players have a mission timer inscribed on their hands? Well, when she got to the other side, Shiki and Dora-Nichov had more time left on her clock than her partner. And when Beat and El-Matadora's partner crossed over from the other side, They had LESS time left. Riku: So time flows differently here and there? So what? That's true of any three worlds. Their home world would be running on a different time axis, too. Joshua: Yes, I understand that. But if these Traverse Towns were parallel worlds, then time would flow the same in both. But it doesn't, ergo they are not parallel worlds. Cody: You mean there's a past...and a future. Joshua: No. Impossible. The worlds are clearly separate--it's not just time that sets them apart. As you yourself noted, every world flows at its own pace, which tells me that for all their similarities, these are two distinct worlds. Riku: Distinct worlds? Joshua: Yes...but this is all conjecture. It's like the same world imagined by two people. What does that tell you? That we're in... Riku: A dream... Joshua: Yes. Bravo again, Riku. In which case none of this may matter one bit to me or my friends. But to you and Sora, I think it might be a vital clue. Riku: Right... Thanks. So you need me in the plaza? Joshua: Wow. I'm running out of "bravos." Riku: Be right back. (Riku enters the Fourth District as Rhyme, Wang Dora, El-Matadora and Beat are fighting the Spellican) Riku: Beat! Cody: El-Matadora! Beat: About time, yo! Riku: Beat, what happened to your Dream Eaters? Beat: Don't need 'em when I've got my Game partner. And I don't need you! El-Matadora: Yeah! Rhyme: Oh, here we go again. Five seconds ago, it was, "Where's Riku"-- and now the act? Wang Dora: And even you Stubborn Act, El-Matadora. Beat: Bwaaah! Don't tell them that. El-Matadora: Yeah! (Rhyme giggles. The Spellican's face makes a slight twitch as it hovers in front of them) Rhyme: It's so nice to meet you. I'm Rhyme. And this is Wang Dora. Riku and Cody, right? Sorry my partner's acting like a doofus. Wang Dora: Even El-Matadora is little stubborn to you, because he found me before you go here. (Cody and Riku dispels their Keyblade) Beat: We are not! You always gotta go around and...and garnish our reputation! Rhyme: Since when? You burned that bridge all by yourself. "Nobody raises his reputation by lowering others." (Riku and Cody laughs) Beat: Yo, Riku and Cody. You gonna sit there and let them get in my grill? Riku: Sorry, it's just...you two are cut from the same cloth. Cody: You think it was like a comady show? Rhyme: I know! Wang Dora: Yeah! Beat: I ain't made of cloth! (Beat and El-Matadora laughs) Rhyme: Beat looks and talks like a punk, but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere. Wang Dora: Yeah, El-Matadora has one too. (The Spellican continues to twitch...) Riku: Yeah. They're come through for us, so we know what you mean. (...and twitch...) Beat: There, see? I'm a-- (...and twitch) Beat: Rhyme! You didn't just call me a punk again! El-Matadora: Even me, Wang Dora! (The three laugh, sending the Spellican into a fit of rage) Riku: All right, now we ruffled its feathers. (Riku and Cody summons their Keyblade) Riku: Ready to do this? Rhyme & Beat: Yeah! Cody: Let's do this, Riku. Riku: Ok, Cody. The Spellican summons a group of Dream Eaters and proceeds to fly towards the First District on its broomstick) Beat: Me and Rhyme'll handle things here. Wang Dora: Me and El-Matadora will take care of them! Rhyme: You go after that thing! Riku: Right! (Riku and Cody chases it into the Back Streets, where it summons a herd of Cera Terror Dream Eaters, which stampede down the alley) Riku: Quantity versus quality, huh? (Riku and Cody defeats the Nightmares and Joshua appears on an upper ledge with the Portal) Joshua: Riku, Cody, the Third District! We're going to pin it between both worlds! Riku & Cody: Got it! (Joshua and the Portal disappear as Riku and Cody runs to the Third District. The quickly jumps off walls to catch up to the Nightmare and lands in front of it) Riku: we got you now! (Beat, Wang Dora, El-Matadora and Rhyme enter from an upper area) Beat: This is my street, yo! Rhyme: You gotta play by the rules. (The Spellican escapes through the Portal) Beat: Oh, no! Rhyme: Hey! El-Matadora: It's gone! (Riku and Cody dispels their Keyblade) Riku: Sora, you got this. Cody: You too, Ryan. Beat, El-Matadora, Wang Dora, Riku, and Rhyme stand in the Third District, watched over by Joshua) Beat: This is so tired, yo. Every time we chase him down... Riku: I know. But we've got an ally on the other side. Don't worry. El-Matadora: Yeah, well, I still don't like it. (Joshua steps off the high roof and floats swiftly to the ground) Joshua: You know, you are such a good listener, Beat. You're like a sponge, really. Beat: Me? I'm not a sponge. I'm just me. (He makes a fist and Rhyme laughs) Joshua: You mean "Daisukenojo Bito"? Beat (flinching): Hey! Don't use my full name! Riku: That's a weird name. Beat: Hey! (Rhyme, Wang Dora, El-Matadora can't help but laugh, which sets Riku off also. A Keyhole appears in the sky) Riku: Well, it's time to go. (He and Cody walks toward the Keyhole) Rhyme: Hey, Riku--thanks. Beat: Yeah, stay cool. We'll catch up with you soon. (He gives a thumbs-up) Rhyme: Mm-hmm. Say hi to Sora and Ryan. (She waves and he waves back) Riku: Sure. Joshua: Riku, Cody. Remember what I said. Be careful. If this really is a dream, it's going to lie to you to try and make you think it's real. Riku: We got it. Beat: What? I don't got it. El-Matadora: Me too. Joshua: You, Ryan, Cody and Sora would break your heads on this one. Beat: Bwaaah? (Everyone laughs and Riku and Cody seals the Keyhole. Meanwhile in the library of Disney Castle, Maleficent, Swiper, Kaos and Pete are holding Queen Minnie captive as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and the others come to her aid) Donald: Pete, you big thug! Sci-Ryan: Let her go! Pete (laughing): "Thug" works for me. We all got a role to play, right? Goofy: Gawrsh, at least he's honest, in a dishonest way. Crash: Yeah. Maleficent: Silence! No underling of mine shall be insulted so. (Pete covers his mouth) Maleficent: I have great plans for dear Pete and for all the worlds...once I have taken them for my own. (Pete nods) Mickey: Then I've got bad news for you--that day's never gonna come. Kaos: Perhaps you should take a few moments to reconsider. Or does the queen's life mean nothing to you at all? Minnie: Mickey! Don't you listen to her! You can't let Maleficent have her-- (Pete covers her mouth tightly) Mickey: No! Minnie! All right, Maleficent and Kaos. Tell us what you want. Maleficent: Let me see... Shall I begin with this world? I much preferred it in its darker, more ominous permutation. Pete: You said it. This place needs some lights-out time! Optimus: You're lying, Maleficent. Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that. What is it you're really after? (Maleficent sighs and smiles) Maleficent: Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Xehanort, the man who led me to discover worlds outside of my own? Optimus: You know him? Maleficent: As do you, I see. Yes, he shared everything with me--how to go about winning a heart over to the darkness, and, most gloriously, about the seven hearts of pure light--the ones that would grant me the power I need to conquer all worlds. However, the worlds were too complex, too much for even me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated. Then it came to me--of course! I could go about conquering other worlds in my own manner. (They glare at her) Kaos: You do have the "data" for all the worlds, do you not? (Pete and Swiper gives an evil chuckle) Maleficent: And now you will hand it over to me. Donald (shocked): No! Goofy (shocked): Uh-oh! Mickey (shocked): What do ya mean? Pete: Don't you bozos pretend you don't remember. Me and Maleficent was trapped inside it. Now cough it up! Mickey: Why do you want the data? Maleficent: I'm afraid that is no concern of yours. (Mickey struggles to contain his fury) Swiper: Ah-ah-ah... Wouldn't want her Royal Minnie Mousiness to get a boo-boo, now would we? (Maleficent moves closer) Maleficent: I see you have failed to recognize the futility of your situation. Very well... (The orb at the end of her staff glows) Maleficent: Face your doom! (She sends a ball of fire at Mickey. Suddenly, two wheels fly out of a black portal. One pierces the ground, blocking the attack sent at Mickey and the other causes Pete to lose his grip on Minnie. Once free, Minnie counters with a Faith attack) Minnie: Light! (Maleficent turns away as a pillar of light surrounds Minnie, knocking Pete to the floor. Mickey and Minnie rush to each other and smile) Minnie: Oh, Mickey! Mickey: Minnie! (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and the others summon their weapons) Mickey: Maleficent...you lose! (Maleficent scowls) Pete (getting up): Say, uh, milady, I think the pipsqueak's right. We better hit the road! (She touches the orb on her staff) Maleficent: I now know that what I seek lies within these walls. Trust that I will eliminate you in good time. (She and Kaos starts to walk away into a corridor of darkness) Pete: Hey! Wait for me! Maleficent? Swiper: Wait! Kaos! (He runs after her) Pete: Waaait! (The corridor closes behind him. Mickey dispels his Keyblade and a hooded figure walks out of the shadows toward the wheel stuck in the floor) Mickey: You used the darkness to get here? That was reckless. (The man pulls the wheel out of the tile) Mickey: But gosh, I didn't expect you to save us... (The red-haired man holds the wheel over his shoulder) Mickey: Axel. ???: Axel didn't. My name is Lea. (He points to his head) Lea (smiling): Got it memorized? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3